In the current display device, a coupling capacitor between a data line and a common electrode line leads to a variation of common electrode voltage, thereby reducing the quality of displayed images. To improve the quality of displayed images, it is needed to compensate common electrodes in the prior art. However, with an increase in the dimension of display panels, the load is getting heavier, so the display panels may have such a problem as an over high temperature.